Coveralls and Basketball Stars
by x M u r p h y
Summary: Kim Kelly wasn't always a bad egg, in fact, back in the day she was quite the student. But that all changed after her family fell apart, and she meets a spunky, high school, girl that brings together a new group of friends.


**Quick Summary: ** Kim Kelly wasn't always the bad girl. In fact, in elementary school, she played Lucy in the school play and won the hearts of many parents. The story of Kim's conversion to the dark side is an interesting one. The adorable, pig-tailed, blonde met a role model after her father left her family. In search of nothing more than someone to hold onto and to listen to her problems, this someone was in her freshman year of high school and it wasn't Daniel Desario. It all started when Kim entered the eight grade. Her family was in shambles. Her mother had been caught with another man and her father couldn't stand to look at her anymore. In an attempt to save poor Kim's heart, he left. Not exactly the smartest move on his part, but it happened. This is the story of how Kim Kelly turned bad.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

It was official: my life, sucked. Only two weeks into the school year and I had managed to screw up my existence to a pointless stature. Or at least that's how I felt. The morning had gone as any other. I had to beg and plead my friends for a ride to school only to be turned down and was forced to take the smelly hell-hole that was Bus 558. I sat in the very back instead of congregating with my normal crowd. I wasn't in the mood. Some jock spit a piece of donut at me and then laughed about it with his friends, and I simply sat there and allowed it. It's not like I could really do anything. They hated me and I felt the same way towards them. And I knew if I showed any form of anger towards them, it would only give them more reason to tease me. When I arrived at school, I tripped down the hallway on the way to my locker and tore a hole in the back of my pants. As always, the ever-so brilliant jock-straps were there to witness it and mock my childish purple panties. I acted like it didn't bother me, but in all honesty, I was on the brink of tears. So there I sat, in the guidance counselor's office, waiting for a pair of pants that weren't so revealing. It was at that moment that I wished that I could've have just been struck by my school bus instead of getting on it. It was a pair of white and pink striped over-all's. The latest fashion statement apparently of the kids that left their crap around the school and it wound up in the lost and found. If I was the person that owned those pants, I'd leave them for some sorry sap to be forced to wear after tearing a hole in their pants to.

I was guided to the bathroom in which I put on the worst pair of over-all's I had ever seen in my life. They were terrible. The only place these would be remotely cool would be on an episode of Hee-Haw and even that was pushing it. As I thanked the lady at the front, even though I didn't mean any of it, I walked to my first class, drama. I wasn't much a drama freak, in fact, I despised it with every fiber in my being. Today was going to be something different though. My teacher, Miss Ritter, had called down one of her old students down to help with some of the demonstrations. I could already picture her. With one of those fancy berets on and wearing nothing but black and waltzing in with a cup of dunkin' donuts coffee because that was what cool high school kids did. How I longed to be one of them. I entered the class and heard stifled laughs from the entire room since I almost wound up being late and was the last one there. If I was a crazy, psychopath, I would've gotten the idea of taking these horrid pants and strangling each and every one of the students with them. I sat down in the back of the room as I eyed my blossoming teacher. Oh. My. God. Life was officially at a stand-still. Miss Ritter happened to own an exact replica of the over-alls I was wearing. She gave me a perky smile and then pointed at me. "I love your cover-alls Kimmy!" I couldn't even bare to muster a smile at her. I just sunk lower in my seat as the rest of the class snickered at me. If an axe murderer had entered the class and said that everyone that wasn't wearing goofy over-alls was going to die, I would let him have at them.

"Today class, we have a very special guest! She was my best student and still is, since you know, I teach over at the high school as well!" She said, waving herself as if her hand was a fan. "Allow me to introduce my best student, Annabelle Foxx!" She said, clapping and that's when a girl emerged from the corner as if she had appeared from a shadow that a bookshelf had been casting. She looked like a high school girl, but not the ones I had envisioned in my head. She was definitely pretty. She had very defined curves and it fit her height very well. She was a little taller than me, but not by much. Her hair was as dark as the thick eyeliner around her crystal blue orbs and light, wavy, tendrils fell gently on her shoulders. She was wearing a Pink Floyd tee-shirt that had the collar cut off and it looked like it had been stretched out with a watermelon. So it hung low enough to reveal her well exposed collarbone and shoulders. It was tied at the bottom with a hair-tie which showed her smooth, pale, stomach to the room. Her jeans were tight all the way until it reached her knees, where they were also showing from the holes in them. There were also some on the thighs of her jeans as well. Her shoes were plain, black, converse but it were as if they were some high-heels on her. They just gave her this classy, yet punk look to. "Now, each of you pair up with a partner to work on your dialogues!" Miss Ritter said, clapping her hands excitedly. "And Anna will be walking around to check up on your progress and also to give you tips to make it even better!" She said, getting ready to jump around again, until she saw that everyone had paired up with someone, except for me.

I sunk down in my seat, hoping she would just let me work on it by myself, but the girl introduced as Annabelle was staring right at me. She whispered something in my teacher's ear and a smile stretched across the old woman's face. I knew I was in deep trouble. High school kids all enjoyed the sick, mental, torture of middle school kids. It was a well-known fact. I kept my eyes directed down at my paper and continued to scribble nonsense. Half of it didn't make sense, but I was creating a story that I found hidden in the lyrics of a Led Zepplin song called Kashmir. While I was acting like I didn't exist, I saw a shadow loom over my desk as I slowly averted my gaze to the person standing above me. She snatched a chair from behind her and set it backwards against my desk. When she sat down, she leaned on the back of it and smiled at me. "Hey there," She said, her voice was smooth and very feminine, unlike mine, "Look, I was wondering if it was cool if I was your partner? I'm going to be in here for a couple of days, so I figured I could help you out?" She offered. I found it very courteous of her, but I shook my head. "No, it's okay, really. I don't want you to be seen with the walking Miss Ritter Incarnate . . . " I mumbled bitterly. Anna got a small smile on her face as dimples on either side of her face appeared magically. "Look, my first day of the eighth grade, I spilt my strawberry kool-aid on my shorts and everybody called me Anna-B-M-S for the rest of the year!" She said, which made a grimace form on my face. Wow. That was pretty rough, or at least it seemed like it.

"So, let me help you out with this and maybe we could hang after school?" She asked me, throwing me another one of her sweet and tender smiles. My face lit up as my jaw dropped, blatantly. She gave me a confused and slightly concerned look, as I was speechless and couldn't explain my strange behavior. "You okay? I mean, if you don't want to it's cool . . . You could've just said something'," She told me. I finally pulled myself together and shook my head.

"No! I would love to! It's just . . . " I was cut off by a smug, but quirky remark from my new-found friend. "You've got a lot of homework and your mom would be totally pissed if you were out past curfew?" She smirked and lifted one of fine, blonde, brows at me. I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Yeah, I'll meet you out in the parking lot!" I said, probably a little too enthused with the moment. She nodded at me, still holding her friendly, yet sarcastic smile on her face. "Rad, I drive an old, rusty, gray, charger. I'll sit on the back so you'll know which one. But it's not that hard to miss, I promise," She added with a small wink. If I wasn't into boys, I would marry this girl right on the spot. She was everything I wanted to be. And I couldn't believe that my ideal being was standing right in front of me, laughing, and joking with me. If I was her, I would've never bothered with me. I was a lost, sad, dorky, cause. The class went on with a few casual, fun, and cute jokes between the two of us. I kept receiving strange looks from the rest of the people in the class. They were either completely jealous of the girl that had chosen **me** to be her partner, or they were amazed by the fact that someone so cool would come to hang out with me. The social freak. As she was reading over my dialogue that I had put together, I decided to ask her a weird question, but I found it appropriate as my curiosity was killing me. And it had been ever since the day I had breached into the eighth grade.

"What's high school like?" I asked, my voice breaking the small silence that had grown between us. Her blue eyes peeked over the piece of paper and then she shrugged her shoulders. "It's like middle school except with hornier dudes and less brain cells," She answered, bluntly and what seemed to be uninterested.

"Really? You mean, people don't respect you or . . . Act like you're the greatest thing since sliced bread?" I asked, surprised by her answer.

Anna shook her head and then set the piece of paper down, "This is pretty sweet. Didn't think girls that wear over-alls listen to Led Zepplin," She half-mocked as if to get some sort of a rise out of me. My jaw dropped and I shook my head. "Are you kidding me? Led Zeppelin is one of the greatest bands ALIVE! Right next to Pink Floyd, and Rush, and Queen, and-"

"Woah, easy there," She said, smirking at me, "You've got quite the music dictionary on ya, huh?" She said as the bell rang. It seemed like a moment that had ended all too soon. "Well, gym class is calling!" The dark-haired girl said, pushing herself up from the chair and waiting for me to collect my things. "So, you're serious about hanging out later?" I asked her, following her out the door.

She turned to face me and began walking backwards. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked, turning her head to see if she was going to bump into anybody. "Well, I dunno, I just-" I was cut off when somebody bumped into me, sending all of my books and papers onto the ground. I fell to my knees and looked up to see some of the tallest, most popular, guys in school. One of them being Nick Andopolis. He looked at me, a little disgusted that he had bumped into the likes of me. "Hey, nice over-alls, geek!" His voice boomed like a giant's. Then, there was another voice, and it wasn't very happy. It was after the pool of laughter that came from a couple of the other basketball stars surrounding me.

"Nice shorts, legs!" Annabelle's voice called from above me as I saw her staring straight into the eyes of Nick. He looked a bit taken aback by her comment, but she looked like a Greek goddess. Standing tall and proud and unmovable.

"Look this isn't a drug deal, burn-out girl," He said, getting right back in her face. It was obvious that he was trying to make an impression in front of his friends. But it was likely that it was only going to back-fire on him.

I watched as she stepped aside from my books and papers and stared right up at him. Her chest was almost touching his. She resembled an angry lioness getting ready to strike her prey. It was amazing.

"And your witty comebacks are about as entertaining as your basketball skills. It doesn't take but a couple brain cells to dribble a ball up and down a court and put it in a hole with the same, exact, shape," She said, smirking up at him.

The guys behind him made several noises consisting of "Oooo's" and "Ahhh's" and "Owch!" Nick looked speechless. His eyes seemed to be searching hers' and they almost looked as if they were going to kiss! But the likeliness of that happening was slim to none. "Yeah well . . . Watch your back." Nick stated before walking off, occasionally glancing back at the two of us.

I watched as Annabelle leaned down and helped me clean up my papers. "Hey, if he ever messes with you again, you be sure to let me know. Just insult his intelligence and he falls down. It's his weak spot," She said, gathering up my papers and then getting to her feet. "I'll see you after class!" She said, skipping off and heading off back to the high school, which was only across the street. The day had rushed by so fast, I didn't know what to think of it. In one period, my entire day had been brought up by just one person. A girl that I had never met in my entire life, but had dreamed of meeting. She was a tough chick. A rough and rowdy girl. She was bad. And I wanted to be that to.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Hope you guys liked it! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. But ya know, reviews help me so much. 3 Oh, and I know Nick was completely out of character, but in the series, I remember that he used to be a basketball star. And Nick's a people pleaser, therefore, he pleases his current group of friends by being a jerk. So if you needed that cleared up, there it is!


End file.
